With increasing development of scientific technologies, multimedia products and computers become essential in our daily lives. In the computer systems, input devices play important roles for communicating the computer and the user. The common input devices of the computer systems are for example mice, keyboards or trackballs. Among these input devices, mice are the most prevailing because they are very easy-to-use. When a mouse is held on the palm of the user's hand, the user may move the mouse to control movement of the cursor shown on the computer screen. In addition, by operating the click buttons of the mouse device, the user may select a desired item on the function menu of the browsing frame or execute a corresponding function.
Conventionally, a mouse is communicated with a computer via wire linkage. The wire linkage is very troublesome and inconvenient. Instead of using the connecting wire, a corresponding wireless signal receiver is used for receiving wireless signals issued from the mouse body when the wireless mouse is operated. Since no additional connecting wire is required to connect the wireless mouse with the computer, the application of the wireless mouse is no longer restricted by the connecting wire. In other words, the use of the wireless mouse is more convenient. In addition to the wireless mouse, other wireless peripheral devices such as wireless earphones, wireless keyboards and the like are communicated with the computer according to a wireless transmission technology. Among these wireless peripheral devices, the wireless mouse is very popular.
Although the wireless mouse has no spatial restriction because no signal wire is required, there are still some drawbacks. For example, when the wireless mouse is operated, the electric energy supply system becomes more important because no power can be supplied to the wireless mouse through a connecting port of the computer. Therefore, the wireless mouse usually has a built-in electric energy storage element such as a battery or a reusable and chargeable battery.
Hereinafter, a method of charging a wireless mouse will be illustrated with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a computer system having a function of charging a wireless mouse according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the computer system 1 includes a computer host 10, a wireless mouse 11, a wireless signal receiver 12 and a wireless mouse charger 13. The computer host 10 has a universal serial bus (USB) connecting port (not shown). The wireless mouse 11 has a chargeable battery 111. The wireless signal receiver 12 may be inserted into the USB connecting port for receiving a wireless signal that is emitted by the wireless mouse 11. As such, the wireless mouse 11 is normally operated. Moreover, the wireless mouse charger 13 has a charging slot 131 for accommodating the wireless mouse 11. Several charging contacts 132 are formed in the charging slot 131. For charging the chargeable battery 111 of the wireless mouse 11, the wireless mouse 11 is accommodated in the charging slot 131 such that the charging contacts 132 of the wireless mouse charger 13 are in contact with corresponding charging contacts (not shown) of the wireless mouse 11. Meanwhile, electrical energy may be transmitted from the wireless mouse 3 charger 13 to the wireless mouse 11 in order to charge the chargeable battery 111 of the wireless mouse 11. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 1, the wireless mouse charger 13 has a receiver storing part 133 for storing the wireless signal receiver 12.
There are two power sources for providing electricity to the wireless mouse charger 13. The first power source is a utility power source. As shown in FIG. 1, when the wireless mouse charger 13 is connected with a DC converter 134 through a DC converter connector 1341 and the DC converter 134 is connected to a utility power source (not shown), electricity will be transmitted from the utility power source to the wireless mouse charger 13. The second power source is the computer host 10. By inserting a USB connecting wire 135 into a USB connecting port of the computer host 10, electricity will be transmitted from the computer host 10 to the wireless mouse charger 13.
Although the method of charging the wireless mouse is very convenient, there are still some drawbacks. For example, it is necessary to carry the wireless mouse charger 13 for charging the chargeable battery 111 of the wireless mouse 11. In a case that this wireless mouse is used in other places, the user should carry the DC converter 134 or the USB connecting wire 135 at the same time. If the user forgets to carry the wireless mouse charger 13 and the DC converter 134 or the USB connecting wire 135, the charging operation fails to be done. That is, since the wireless mouse charger 13 is separated from the wireless mouse 11, the probability of forgetting to carry the wireless mouse charger 13 is increased and the need to carry the wireless mouse charger 13 is troublesome.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved chargeable wireless mouse so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.